Hard Rain
by DuplicateShadow
Summary: Mysterious girl appears in Deathwing nightmares , will he find out who she is or will he die trying? / Story coming from sick mind of mine. Rated M just to be sure.


**Hard Rain**

_This story takes place in the time of Cataclysm expansion. I wrote it to check my english language level. Well it's worse than i thought so expect a lot of grammar errors :D._

They called him Deathwing , Betrayer, Destroyer , The world breaker. And there were more of these „titles" that his old „brothers" and „sisters" gave him. He never loved his fellow dragon aspects and never considered them his true family not even his consorts and children. They were all pawns on chess board and right now Deathwing felt like he was the biggest pawn in the game. Throught his entire life he was slave , first of titans then of old gods a pet nothing more. It wasn't like that whole the time. Or was it? He couldn't remember anything from his past , his childhood was mystery to him. Titans made sure that he couldn't remember anything. But there was one thing that even titans themselves couldn't erase from his memory. An little whelp , a girl all in white scales , white like snow in purest form. She was calling a name in the darkness , his name. Last time he dreamed about her was thousnads of years ago and even when he was still „sane" it was rare dream or rather nightmare. But now every time he closed his eyes he saw her. Her deep purple eyes staring at him , piercing his very soul. Whenever he felt her eyes on him in nightmare he felt guilty. He couldn't answer himself why , he done terrible thing in his life and he never felt guilty because of them. Why was it different now? Each time he fell asleep he had the same nightmare over and over again.

Deathwing woke up sweating he couldn't catch a breath , it took him few seconds to calm down. He had the same nightmare that was stealing life from him in weeks. It was still night time but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep again. Not knowing that he will see her again. That nightmare was giving him so many emotions that he didn't realise that he wasn't alone in the room that was shrouded by darkness of night. There was someone or rather something standing in the corner of room , with eyes locked on him.

_-This girl will kill me if dont get rid of her. _Deathwing whispered to himself. And in that moment he realised that he was observed by old god. And when in my life i was not observed he thought.

_-I wonder what will you do Neltharion. This dream surely took your interest . __Will you go and try to find out who she is? Or will you try to erase her from your memory just like the titans tried , so you could live those last few months in peace?_ Old god said. His name was Uvhash and he was outcast in old gods pantheon , probably because of that he wasn't chained under the world. But even if he would battle with titans he would propably won , he's power was greater than anyone in universe could image. But he decided to be only a neutral observer rather than conqueror. Deathwing looked at him , light from the moon was the only source of light in the room but as a dragon he had great night vision so he could see his face clearly. Deathwing sat on the edge of bed , he was in his human form , a tall man with black hair and un-naturally glowing crimson eyes.

_-Who the hell is she? _He asked more himself than Uvhash.

_-You exactly know who she is. You just don't remember correctly._

_-Yes , yes you told me that few times already. _Deathwing hissed at old god he knew that he know who she was but he wouldn't tell him. It would be too easy and the god wanted some enjoyment.

-_You think that i enjoy your torment Nel?_ Uvhash asked.

_-I think you all enjoy my suffering. _Deathwing responded.

-_You wrong on that , there are few on Azeroth that still have sympathy for devil you are. I hope you know who i'm talking about._ Deathwing turned his head at the window pane. Streams of moonlight stroked his scarred face. He touched his eyelid and ran down his finger toward his cheek. He had scar there form one of Alexstrasza claws that nearly took his eye.

_-Alexstrasza... _He whispered.

_-Yes Alexstrasza. Do you know that she still love you? She still trying to cure you from your madnes , even in this very moment she thinking how to do it. Its not her first sleeple's night with those thoughts in her head , and definitly not the last... _Uvhash said with no emotion.

-_You think i care? _Deathwing cut him off bluntly before old god could continue. Did he done that because he realy didnt cared? Or because it hurted him too much to hear thos words. He didn't know .

_-Future will tell if you really dont Neltharion._ If god felt offended by Deathwing total lack of respect toward him he didn't show any of that.

_-Crows stick together , eagle soars alone. It seems like the eagle is more powerful dont you think? Well maybe he is , maybe not... But how do you thing he feel's about being alone? I think you already know. _Before Deathwing could respond Uvhash disappeared from the room leaving him in his thoughts. He sighed and decided to go outside. It was better to walk in cold starless night than having this nightmare again. It will be long night...


End file.
